i bully
by Dr. Weymin
Summary: Carly sam and freddie have a real bully problem. Sam also has a personal bully problem. Has she finally met her match? Will she be out Will sh Meanwhile, spenser is addicted to a new ennergy drink called Torro Red Bull and it is making him lose his mind
1. Chapter 1

**YOU GUYS WILL LOVE THIS STORY!!! IT IS AWESOME!!! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON THE WEB IN THE HOPE THAT I CAN GET SOME GOOD FEEDBACK! I AM A HUGE iCarly FAN, SO PLEASE LEAVE NICE LONG REVIEWS. i CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE ON A STRICT TIME LIMMIT! IF SO, THEN JUST LEAVE A QUICK ONE, BUT REALIE THAT ANY REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**

**SINCERELY, AL**

* * *

iBully

I disclaim all rights to iCarly

Written by Al.

Beta edited by Yakurenazea

It all began one day when Carly Shay and Sam Pucket were walking to school. It was a late start day at school, which meant that school began an hour later. It was meant to be a school treat, and to allow the students to sleep an hour late. However, it only worked that way for students that could arrange a ride to school. The busses did not run on late start days, so students who normally took the busses to school had to wake up at the normal time, and spent the extra hour walking to school.

Normally, Carly's older brother Spencer would drive Carly and Sam to school. Today, however, Spencer was lying on his bed and snoring loudly. He had been painting a mural on the ceiling of their apartment. The paint trays that he had been using were too wide and heavy to fit on top of the ladder, so Carly's brother kept them on the floor. Spencer had resorted to climbing up and down the ladder in order to dip his brush in the paint. This was very exhausting, and Spencer did not have the energy to drive them to school that morning. And so they were stuck walking to school. Sam was especially agitated this morning.

"I hate walking to school." Sam complained.

"You hate anything that involves effort." Carly corrected.

"I'm not gonna say that you're wrong." Sam agreed with a smile. The two friends continued their walk to school with a comfortable silence. Carly was wearing simple, furry tan boots that didn't have any laces or buckles. Sam was wearing bright green old fashioned high topped sneakers that climbed high up her calves, and were twined with white laces. Carly's clean and expensive shoes were sewn with a small but fancy designer logo. Sam's mud splattered and old fashioned shoes had a faded star emblem on each side. Both shoes shuffled across the same sidewalk as Carly and Sam walked on their way to school.

Sam began leaning against Carly.

"It's so jank the way they canceled the bus routes." Sam grumbled. "Where's Freddy, I want to hurt someone."

Carly sighed and said,

"He's probably in bed right now. He's getting a ride from his mom."

"Alright. That nerd is gonna get a whoopin' when I get my hands on him."

"Why?" Carly asked casually.

"Because he's a nub!" Sam replied. Carly said,

"You've got to stop bullying Freddy just because you have a terrible life at home."

"My home life is fine," Sam denied. "I bother Freddy because… well, because he's Freddy." Sam smiled a tight lipped smile and raised her eyebrows, hoping that Carly would not question further. She did not.

There was an awkward silence as they approached the school grounds. Sam was glad for a reason to get off of the topic when she said

"Oh _chizz_, I forgot my lunch money."

"I'll share my lunch with you!" Carly offered.

"No thanks Carly, you know I don't eat salads, or should I say, _leaves,_ for lunch, like a dinosaur." Carly was offended at being compared to a dinosaur.

"I'm not a dinosaur!" she whined. "Eating salads is what keeps me thin and curvy." Sam smiled and said,

"Punishing Freddy is what keeps _mama_ thin and curvy. And I can eat all the beef jerky I want." She bragged.

They walked across the parking lot. "What are you gonna do about your lunch, steal some poor kid's lunch money?" Carly joked.

"Aww that used to work, until they got the security guards in the cafeteria." Sam complained. Then she bent over and began picking the lock on a car door. She opened it, pulled something out, and slammed the door. Carly looked astonished. "You know that's illegal, right?"

"Only if I get caught," Sam replied, looking into the stolen lunch bag.

"Hey look!" She exclaimed "Salami sandwich!"

* * *

**Please leave reviews. If you do, i will be very happy :) when i am happy, i write more stories. I also write better stories.**

**This is my first time, so please don't leave any mean reviews. However, i can take a little bit of constructive criticism, so please point out any areas that I can work on. **

**Also, realize that any comment you make will be considered seriously, and I will probably change anything that you tell me to change, fix anything you tell me to fix, and write anything you advise me to write. SO LEAVE REVIEWS!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, press the button!**

**(You're awesome, last thing i'm gonna say. Goodbye.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in a classroom, Freddy was sitting in his chair, while Sam scribbled diligently in the seat behind him. "Did you do your essay Sam?" Freddy asked. "You know that if you didn't do it, Mr. Howard will flunk you."

"Ssshhhhhhhh!" sam said. "Working." Freddy shrugged.

Mr. Howard stalked through the rows of seats.

"Alright, you demons." Mr. Howard spat. "Since I have no way to prove it, you will all receive credit for your plagiarized essays. If you don't have your essay, I am authorized to put you in after school detention every day for the rest of this year. I will probably also flunk you so that your detention can continue all through _next_ year as well."

Mr. Howard glared at each student individually, as if he was deciding the best way to cook them. Carly let out a little squeak of fear when he passed by her desk and muttered "Carly….Baked until soft, and served with gravy, maybe. With a side of potatoes. On a silver platter, perhaps... yessss……"

Sam was scribbling wildly now. Freddy reached into his binder for his essay, but it wasn't there. "Where's my essay?!!!?" Freddy said panickedly.

"Calm down, fredward. It's over here."

Freddy wheeled around to find that it was on her desk. He snatched it up, and began inspecting it suspiciously. He finally asked "What did you do to my essay?"

"I didn't do anything to it." Sam said. "I just copied _mine_ off of yours"

Freddy looked horrified. He stammered "Mr. Howard will realize that someone copied, and flunk us both!"

"Chillax," Sam said. "I wrote mine in hillbilly script."

"What?" Freddy asked confusedly.

Sam read her report out loud. "Aber ham linking was been the most bestest presents dents that the united Americas had ever knowed about. He was borned in a log cam'b and was famous for his whiskers. He nebber tells people a lie, and was the most tallest person ever. He got hitched himself in the year of…" Freddy blinked in shock.

Suddenly, the intercom system let out a *_BLEEP_* and Principal Franklin's voice said * "_FREDDY BENSON, PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE." _*  
Sam stared at Freddy with her eyebrows raised, and her eyelids almost shut. Her lips formed a smug smile. "Better go Fredder" was all she said.

Freddy walked cautiously into the principal's office. Principal Franklin looked up from his papers and said "Ah. Freddy! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Am I in trouble?" Freddy gulped.

"Well, that's why I summoned you. To find out." The principal said simply. "I just need you to answer this question. Did you, or did you not steal my lunch from my car this morning." Freddy looked horrified.

"No." he said confusedly. "What would make you think that?"

"Sam informed me that she saw you picking the lock to my car, and I noticed that my lunch was missing. I put two and two together, and decided that you stole my lunch."

Freddie said "Haven't you figured out that Sam lies all of the time?" The principal thought for a while, and then decided to search Sam's locker. In it they found a hammer, a grill, several crumpled detention slips that Sam had neglected to turn in, and a Poster that said 'SAM'S LOCKER' and had a picture of Sam crossing her arms, and looking angry.

After the locker search, they searched Sam's backpack. When that yielded no results, they searched Sam herself. After she had turned out her pockets, the principal said "Well Freddy, Sam was wrongly accused. But I'll let you off the hook this time."

When the principal had left, Freddy said "Alright Sam, where is it?"

"Right about here." Sam said, slapping a hand onto the middle of her waist.

"You ate it." Freddy said in disbelief.

"Yep," Sam said. "I figured you would rat on me, so mama had herself an early lunch."

Freddy sighed miserably.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please leave reviews. If you do, i will be very happy :) when i am happy, i write more stories. I also write better stories.**

**This is my first time, so please don't leave any mean reviews. However, i can take a little bit of constructive criticism, so please point out any areas that I can work on. **

**Also, realize that any comment you make will be considered seriously, and I will probably change anything that you tell me to change, fix anything you tell me to fix, and write anything you advise me to write. SO LEAVE REVIEWS!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, press the button!**

**(You're awesome, last thing i'm gonna say. Goodbye.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Shay was dashing up and down the ladder energetically, dipping his brush into the paint each time he climbed down.

"What are you painting?" Carly asked as she entered the apartment. She still couldn't tell what Spencer was painting.

"You'll be able to tell once it's done." Spencer replied.

"So where'd you get the energy to start painting again?" Carly questioned.

"Torro." Spencer said simply. He was still painting, delicately stroking the ceiling with his brush.

"What?" Carly said confusedly.

"Torro. It's an energy drink," He said, still painting. Carly examined the black and red can with a picture of a bull on it. "They say this stuff is addicting" Carly said.

Spencer replied distractedly, "I know. But I only need it until I finish my mural."

"How long will that take?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, but it'll be faster if I drink more of this," he said, taking a swig.

'_That's probably loaded with caffeine,'_ Carly thought, as Spencer zipped up and down the ladder.

The door creaked as Sam walked in. "Hey Carls. Got anything to eat?" she said loudly as she walked in.

"Sam, that lunch you stole this morning…" Carly began.

"It was Principal Franklin's," Sam said matter-of-factly

"Yeah, I know. I heard you blamed it on Freddy," Carly said.

"Yeah, but he ratted on me, so I had to eat it all before they could search me. So I had a really early lunch, and now I'm really hungry. Got any ham?" Sam said all this very fast and impatiently. Carly pointed blankly to the fridge, still registering what Sam said.

Sam skipped happily over to the fridge. She grabbed the entire ham, and chomped into it happily. Freddy walked in, and saw Spencer flying up and down the ladder. He stared confusedly, a question on his lips.

Carly spared him of asking it by saying "Spenser has an energy drink." Freddie picked the can and said "Torro. I've heard of this stuff. I heard it has wild side affects."

"Just shut up and do my homework for me," Sam said.

"Why?" Freddie challenged.

"Because if I don't get a good grade on this, I'll flunk world history."

"Do I care?" Freddie asked.

"Yes" Sam said. Freddie realized that she was right. When Sam wasn't bothering and bullying him, she was a really good friend. Still, Freddy avoided the question.

"Why should I? You're always being so mean to me,"

"No I'm not," Sam said casually.

"Yeah you are," Freddy insisted. Sam opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She thought for a while, and finally said "It depends. What's your definition of mean?"

"Getting me in trouble with the principal, copying off of my essays, and calling me mean names."

"Oh, I don't do any of those things, Freddork." Sam lied easily.

"You lie so well I would have believed you, if you didn't just call me a mean name right now," Freddy said.

"Freddork's not a mean name. It's just a nickname that I call you, like how I sometimes call Carly 'Carls'."

"Yeah, but you don't call Carly 'Carl-dork or Carl-nerd'!"

"Yeah, because she's not a dork,_ or_ a nerd!"

"Thanks a lot Sam. Now why don't you do your own homework?," Freddy asked defiantly.

"Because I'm tired." Sam said. Spencer tried to help.

"Hey! Try some of this!" he said, offering her his can of Torro.

Sam took a sip, and looked excited. Freddy said "Alright, now do your homework."

"In your dreams nerd," said a hyper Sam, and she began beating up Freddy. After a long struggle, Carly was able to break up the fight with Spencer's help.

"Sam!" Carly said. "Get out of here, and don't come back until you're ready to apologize to Freddy."

"Okay, bye." Sam said as she walked out of Carly's apartment, the entire ham still in her hand. A second later, she came back, and said "Sorry Freddie," through a mouthful of ham. She stared expectantly at him. Freddie thought for a while, then realized that it was the best apology he would ever get from Sam.

"Alright," he sighed. "Let's see that homework."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**If you want to find out what happens when sam runs in to the meanest bully in school, please write reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Carly were at their lockers the next day. They were discussing their latest biology test. "I got an **A+**. Carly said proudly,"

"Lucky," Sam said. "I got a **G-**,"

Carly looked confused. "I didn't know they gave **G**s." she said.

"Well, apparently they do." Sam said.

"Why'd you fail?" Carly said. "You didn't study, did you."

"I never study." Sam said simply.

"Well then how did you pass all the other quizzes?" asked Carly.

"Easy. I copy off the guy in front of me."

Carly said "and you failed the quiz because he was sick that day, didn't you."

"It's wasn't my fault." Sam said innocently. "Besides, he wasn't sick. He was in the hospital with a broken arm." Carly narrowed her eyes and said,

"I see."

"No, wait…" Sam said. She thought for a second then said, "I guess it _was_ my fault. I broke the guys arm"

Freddy walked in on this final line. "You broke someone's arm?" he said.  
"Yep," Sam said calmly.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"I was mad."

"So… you break some random guy's arm."

"He wasn't just _any_ random guy." Sam said. "He was the first person I ran into." Freddie sighed loudly. Carly said "You've got to stop doing that. You're gonna get expelled…again." Freddy said,

"Seriously. You've got to stop being a bully."

"I'm not a bully," Sam said carelessly.

"One of these days, you're gonna go too far, and get put in jail."

"That's it." Sam said. She aimed a punch for Freddie face, swung, but caught herself. At the last moment, she redirected the punch and slammed her fist into a locker. There was the noise of shattering glass, as something fragile broke inside the locker.

"I'm not a bully" Sam repeated. "Bullies are people like… like that guy." She said, pointing at a tall boy. He had black, spiked hair, spiked handcuffs, and wore a plain white muscle shirt that showed his ripped arms. He wore oversized jean shorts, and large construction boots.

The bully was facing a large group of kids. "Not so fast!" the bully was saying. "To make sure I get each and every one of you, form a line!" he hollered. The terrified kids hastily formed a line. "Better." said the bully. He then began to steal loot each kid, one by one. As the line advanced, his pockets grew heavier and heavier with stolen money.

"That's Douglas Stone." Carly said. "The meanest bully at Ridgeway."

"He looks like your kind of guy, Sam," Freddie joked.

"Nope," Sam said. "That guy's the second ugliest boy I know. Guess who the first one is."

"I don't know. Griffin?" Freddy said hopefully.

"You wish," Sam said with a grin. Then they all observed the grim scene before them, of Douglas Stone quickly, quietly, systematically, and efficiently robbed the line of kids.

"Someone should go and confront the guy!" Carly said.

"Freddie should go" said Sam.

"No." Freddy said.

"Come on, now's your chance to be a man!" Sam said.

"You can't make me," Freddie said stubbornly, as he crossed his arms.

"Carly will love you if you act like a man," Sam said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Freddie said, and marched off to face his doom.

Carly looked at Sam, and said "Why do you tell him these lies?"

"To make him more confident," Sam replied.

"You're lying," Carly said.

"Your right," Sam admitted. "I just like to mess with him."

Behind them, Gibby walked up to his locker, looking excited. He did the combination, then said, "Hello again, Mrs. Sunflower…" His face fell. He looked shocked. Inside his locker, was a shattered glass vase, a broken flower, and water everywhere. It was the same one that Sam had pounded earlier.

"You!" Douglass said as he pointed to Gibby! "Get in line! Now!"

"Don't worry baby. I'll be right back," Gibby said. He gave the broken flower a reassuring kiss, and reluctantly ran off to join the line.

As Gibby ran away, Sam turned to Carly and said, "Hey Carly, what if we were in a story right now, on fanfiction?"

Carly thought for a while, then said, "Then I would want our story to get reviews."

Sam said, "If anyone reads this, and doesn't review, i'll go to their house and pound 'em."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**If you like the comedy, or if you want to find out what happens, write reviews.**

**People, it's pretty depressing to write a story that nobody reads. I have'nt gotten a single review yet. Is anybody reading this? Is anybody there? I have no way of knowing. As far as i know, i am writing this story for nothing, because there is not a single person who even read it, let alone like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please write more reviews! Tell me how youlike this new chapter. Remember. I eat reviews for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you don't feed me, then i will starve and die, and you will go insane wondering how this story ends. Feed me! I'm hungry! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I can do this" Freddy said as he walked toward the bully. "I want to be a man" he told himself. But the closer he got to Douglass Stone, the more he realized that he didn't want to be a man anymore. He quickly decided that the guys who sat by the sidelines and watched to see what would happen had a lot more _fun_ than the guys who took action. For example: leaning on the wall for an hour and staring at whatever is in front of you is a whole lot more _fun_ than having your guts torn out by a guy that looks like he should be acting in _Terminator_ films. Freddy gulped as he approached the tall bully and came to a stop right in front of him.

"Yes?" Douglass said. "May I help you?" Freddie looked terrified, then swallowed his fear, and said, "We need to talk."

"If you want to make a donation," Douglass said in a threatening tone, "Then get at the back of the line!"

"Donation!?" Freddie said bravely. "To what cause are we donating?"

"Life insurance," said Douglass, as he turned a kid upside down, and shook him violently.

"You mean the thing were you pay our relatives big money when we die?"

"No!" snapped Douglass. "I mean YOU pay ME big money, to ensure that you live." He continued to shake the kid until a couple of coins came jangling out of his pocket. He then dropped the kid on the floor. He got up with a groan, then ran to the garbage can to vomit.

"So get to the back of the line!" The bully said.

"Okay," Freddie said sacredly. He backed away slowly, then ran to the back of the line.  
"Hey Freddie," said Gibby casually, who was also at the back of the line.

"Hey," Freddie said awkwardly.

"Why don't you cut me in line?" Gibby said.

"Why?" Freddie said, as he cut Gibby. "But you're gonna have to pay him anyway."

"Nope," Gibby said happily. "Eventually, the bell will ring, and we'll all have to get to class. Then I won't have to lose my money." Gibby said excitedly. "I'm saving it up to spend on my girlfriend. She's a real babe." Gibby said proudly.

"I'm afraid to ask who your girlfriend is," Freddie said. Gibby smiled.

"She's that beautiful flower over there," Gibby said, pointing towards his locker.

Freddie looked the other way.

At that moment, Principal Franklin walked by. He was concentrating on his pear phone. All of the students looked hopeful. "Now he's gonna get it!" Carly said confidently. Douglass looked mildly alert. He quickly put on a long sleeve polo shirt that he got from his bag. It covered up his muscle shirt, and his spiked handcuffs. He even put on a neat looking bowl cut toupee over his short Mohawk.

Principal Franklin. Looked up from his pear phone to see Douglass well dressed and smiling innocently. "Why hello there Doug!" Principal Franklin said happily. "He looked at the line, and at the money in Douglass' pockets and hands. Douglass smiled.

"What have we got here now?" asked the principal.

"I'm collecting donations for charity!" said Douglass happily. He glared at the other kids, and they all hastily confirmed it.

"Yup,"

"Yeah,"

"He's donating to charity!"

Principal Franklin smiled, and said, "Well I'm impressed Doug! Keep up the good work!" Then he walked down the hall, and into the teacher's lounge. Carly looked shocked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, at Carly's apartment, Spencer was zipping up and down the latter, stopping for a sip of Torro more and more frequently. At one point, he took a large gulp of Torro, and said

"Ahhhhh! This stuff IS addicting!" He then proceeded to chug the energy drink, until he fell over, and went unconscious.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The line was progressing now, and Freddie prepared himself to confront the bully. He stuck out his chest, and planted his feet squarely on the ground. Finally, it was his turn to speak to Douglass. He took a deep breath, and said in a deep, confident voice, "It's about time someone taught you a lesson!"

Douglas was not amused. "I don't think so. Now pay up, wimp!"

"Yes sir!" Freddie said obediently. He quickly produced 10 dollars from his pockets, and gave it to Doug. Douglass stone smiled greedily. Freddy took wide paces towards Carly and Sam.

"Why'd you chicken out?" Carly said angrily!"

"He called me a wimp!" Freddy said.

"You were kind of acting like one!" Sam said frankly.

"Well then why don't you confront him?" Freddy said.

"Maybe I will!" Sam said confidently. "I'll punch that nub so hard, there will be an imprint of my fist on his face!"

Now the line was gone, and nobody was left, except for Gibby.

"Alright, pay up!" Douglass said in a businesslike tone. Then the bell rang, and Douglass said "I've got to get to class."

"Yes!" Gibby said. Douglass said nothing, but took out a pair of handcuffs, and locked one of Gibby's hands into it. He locked the other end to the water fountain. "What are you doing? What are these for?" Gibby said worriedly.

Douglass said "These are to make sure you're still here when I get back." Then he waved the key at Gibby, and walked off into a classroom. "Wait! I need to get to class!" Gibby wailed.

"I've got to get to class too," Sam said, and walked off." Freddy looked at Carly, and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep." Carly said. "Sam can talk the talk all she wants, but I think we've finally found someone who out-bullies Sam."

"I guess that's true," Freddie said, "But I was actually thinking that we should go on a date this Friday,"

"Freddy!" Carly said, as if they had already discussed why they couldn't date.

"Sorry," Freddy said quickly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Carly's appartment, Spencer woke up with a jolt, and screamed "WRITE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORRY!!!"

Then he took annother swig of Torro, and jumped into the air excitedly. He bumped his head on the cieling, and fell unconsious. He dreamed of fanfiction readers leaving reviews for his story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for the reviews! I would like some more reviews on this new chapter before i make annother one tomorrow. I'm going for at least 5 new reviews. Please review if you want to find out more. Tell me how you like this new chapter. If you're in suspense, and you want to find out more, then press the button!**


	6. Chapter 6

During class, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were talking about what had happened. "I'm sorry, guys!" Freddie was saying. "It's just, he was so big, and mean- looking."

"So, why didn't you give him a piece of your mind?" Sam asked.

"Because I liked having my limbs connected to my body!" Freddy replied. "Besides Sam, you didn't do anything either."

After a moment's silence, Sam said, "I had to get to class. I'll totally take him next passing period."

Freddy said "Since when do you care about getting to class on time?"

Sam said "If I get one more tardy, I'm dropped from the class."

After a silence, Freddy said "Do you think that you can beat him?"

"Mama can beat anybody," Sam said confidently.

"Well then, I guess this is probably the first time I'm saying this, but 'I can't wait to see this guy get beat up by Sam."

"You just wait until that bell rings." Sam said. "Then I'll show him who's boss."

"If anybody can out bully him, it's you." Freddy said. Sam said nothing. Freddy really didn't think that Sam could win this one, so that was why he was encouraging her. He knew a little bit of psychology, and was trying to make Sam confident. Little did he know, he was actually making her tenser, giving her higher expectations to live up to.

After a long silence, a loud _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_ Pierced the air, and Carly, Freddie, and Sam, got up and prepared themselves for the moment of truth. Sam rolled up her sleeves, and Freddie tugged at his collar. He would never admit it, but he was actually worried about Sam. Carly said, "Well, are you ready to teach this nub a lesson?"

Sam was silent for a second, and had a worried expression on her face. Then it cleared, the mask was back on, and she said," After I beat him up, I'm gonna take all of that money from his pockets."

Carly looked proud, and said "and you're gonna give it back to the kids that it belongs to?"

"No chizz," Sam said. "I'm gonna spend it all on fried chicken." She walked out into the hall, cracking her knuckles. Douglass walked into the hall as well. Sam marched confidently up to him, and said "give me your money, nub"

"No." Douglass said simply. "What are you gonna do about it."

Sam raised her voice, and said "I'd suggest you lie low from now on, because now, mamma's in charge. If you don't follow my rules, then I hope you know your blood type, because you're gonna need a lot of it."

Doug ripped his hand cuffs off with his bare hands, and rubbed his hands together. "alright, Doug could use himself a good warm- up" He smiled. "I make a point not to fight with girls, but I've heard you're pretty tough, Sam." Douglass said.

In response, Sam rolled up her sleeves all the way, revealing a tattoo of a ham on her arm, which said _**Sam + meat to the end**_. She made a fist, and pulled it back, getting ready to punch. Her final thought before she punched was _this story had better get reviews now._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I love suspenseful endings. If you ever want to find out how it ends, write reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carly and Freddie cheered from the sidelines, amidst a crowd of students that were hoping to see Douglass meet his match. Sam pounded him hard on the chest and knocked the wind out of him. While he was recovering, she threw another punch, and caught his jaw. His head swung up as she slammed her fist under his chin. She aimed one last punch at his face.

This last one did not land. As she swung, Douglass reached his hand out, and gripped Sam's wrist as her fist was sailing toward him. He then twisted it away, and the rest of Sam's arm was forced to comply, or else her wrist would snap right off. Sam twisted her body along with her arm, to even her balance. She was now no longer in a painful position, but there was one problem. She was now facing away from her opponent.

She threw back a random punch, and caught Doug in the nose. He groaned in pain, but continued to twist Sam's wrist. In a wild, desperate attempt, Sam kicked blindly behind her. Douglass released his grip on her wrist, shoving her away and doubled over in pain.

Sam fell against the wall. As she was regaining her balance, Douglass was cursing under his breath. Sam's blind kick had caught him between the legs. Sam tried to get up, but her legs buckled beneath her. She had bumped her head against the wall during her collision. That would've rendered a normal person unconscious. But surrounding all of Sam's wit, hunger instincts, and survival know-how, was a thick layer of fat and muscle, which prevented much school text from entering, but saved her from many a head cracking.

After stumbling a couple of times, she stood up, and ran up behind Doug. He was already recovering from his groin injury. As she approached him, he turned around, and threw a solid punch at her. She was able to dodge, and even grab his arm as it sailed past where her face had been a moment ago. She worked with his momentum, and shoved him forward by his arm.

He stumbled past her, and onto his hands and knees. He was up in a flash, and facing her. But in that flash, Sam had already sent a kick his way, and her shoe collided with his left knee. It buckled, and he fell down. Sam kicked him on the rib while he was on the ground.

He sucked up his pain, and used his right leg to trip Sam. She was able to dodge it by jumping over his leg. As she landed, however, he grabbed her ankles, and pulled them his way, which was enough to make Sam loose her balance, and land hard on her bottom.

That was where it all went wrong. In that moment, Doug let go of her ankles, and rolled over, kneeling on his good knee. He then punched Sam full in the face. It wasn't a quick, hard punch, like Sam's. It was a solid, strong, and heavy punch. As he brought his enormous, cruel calloused fist back down, Sam managed to roll aside and avoid another punch in the face. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop his fist from pounding down again.

He saw this. For a second, he took it in. During that second, Sam landed a punch hard on his chest. As the wind was knocked out of him for the second time he jerked his arm back, flinging Sam over his shoulder. She crashed into the railing, and crumpled on the floor.

The crowd gasped as she lay there helplessly, and a wheezing and winded Douglass limped over to her. Sam was so winded herself that it was all she could do to breathe, let alone defend herself. Luckily, Principal Franklin was walking around the corner.

Doug fled the scene as quickly as he could with his bad knee, lumbering away at a moderate pace. By the time principal Franklin got there, all he saw was a shocked crowd of kids, a wounded Sam, and no Douglass. As Principal Franklin helped her get up, a black eye was already forming.

Sam was taken to the nurse's office, where the nurse proclaimed that there was nothing she could do, except wait for the bruises to heal. After Principal Franklin got the full story by many witnesses, he was still able to do nothing. "I'm sorry guys, I can't do anything unless I have proof!" he said. "But maybe Sam will be able to make a comeback if this story gets more reviews!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Write reviews please. The fate of the icarly gang lies in your hands.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam lay on Carly's couch. Besides several mild bruises, she had a large black eye, which she was nursing with an icepack. In her hand was a large cup full of chilly, which she was sipping through a straw.

"Man" Freddy said. "There should be some authority we can report to."

Sam coughed loudly and said "are you serious? Tattling is for wimps."

"Are you calling me a wimp?" Freddy said calmly.

"Yep" Sam said. Freddy just sighed. "There's got to be some way we can get rid of Douglass." Freddy said.

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed. "What if we had Spencer talk to him?"

"Great idea!" Freddy said. "Spencer will know what to do!"

"No!" Sam protested. "I don't want you to go and tattle to Spencer." But since Sam could do nothing except sip her chilly, Carly walked over to Spencer.

When Carly approached Spencer, he was, oddly enough, reading a book."

"Whatcha reading?" Carly asked.

"Penny Treasures." Spenser said." He looked up from his book, saying "It's really an interesting-" Spencer stopped talking once he saw Carly. He was staring at her in a way that he never had before.

Carly looked behind her to see if her brother wasn't staring at anybody else. Finally, she was sure; she turned around to face him. "Spencer," Carly said. "What are you staring at?"

"You are so beautiful." Spenser whispered.

"What?" Carly said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Freddy Benson!" Spenser said. "You've known me for a couple of years."

"I've known you since I was born." Carly said. "You're my older brother."

"You've only known me for about four years." Spencer said. "So, by rights, you should be in pre-school."

"I'm not in preschool!" Carly said offendedly.

"Then you're one hot first grader." Spenser said. By now he was drooling. Then he looked down at his paint splattered t-shirt, and said "I'll just be a moment." Then he ran upstairs to change. "Spencer!" Carly screamed. "I'm not Spencer!" he cried form upstairs.

Carly looked shocked. Then she ran over to Sam and Freddie. "Spencer's lost his mind." She screamed. Sam and Freddy didn't look surprised.

"Well, yeah," Freddy said. "That happened a long time ago, but we still like him."

"No!" Carly protested. "He was reading a book, and looking at me in a way that a brother should never look at his sister."

"Like how?" Sam asked.

"He was drooling" Carly said.

"Ouch." Sam said.

Carly said, "He looked like me like- like that!" She pointed to Freddy, who was gazing at her longingly. Then he shook his head, and snapped out of it.

"And he said I was hot." Carly said worriedly.

"You are!" Freddy said quickly and loudly. Carly and Sam stared at him. "Sorry," he said.

"Hmmm." Sam said, as she sipped her chilly thoughtfully. "He reads books, and he drools over Carly and thinks that she's hot. Remind you of any nerd we know?"

Freddy blushed deeply. Sam smiled smugly, and placed her chilly on the coffee table. Then Carly said,

"He kept insisting that he was Freddy."

"Well there you go!" Sam said.

"Why would he be acting like this?" Carly said. "It doesn't make sense!"

Freddy looked across the room, and eyed the bottle of Torro, and said, "This could be it."

"What?" Carly asked.

"This energy drink." Freddy exclaimed. He was in his element now, and getting comfortable. "The energy drink is making him act weird." Freddy said, as he held up the can to Carly.

"Look" he said.

Carly read aloud, "Side effects- none."

"I know." Freddy said. "The Torro Company is lying. On the internet, there are thousands of people saying that Torro leaves weird side effects."

Sam looked up and said, "So the energy drink is making him act like a nerdy nub?" She was still badly bruised and lying on the couch, but she was already turning back into her old self."

At that moment, Spencer came running back down the stairs. He was dressed in a polo shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath, and blue jeans that didn't have any paint stains, grass stains, or holes.

"Carly," He said passionately. He rushed over to her, and said "Will you marry me?"

"No!" Carly screamed. Thinking quickly, Freddy grabbed the half-empty can of Torro, and passed it to Spencer. "Drink" he said.

"But these energy drinks contain a lot of caffeine!" he said. "Mom says it's not healthy!"

Freddy looked thoroughly embarrassed. Then he said "Just drink it!"

Sam said "Carly will love you more if you drink it!"

Spenser quickly chugged down the remainder of the bottle, and let it clatter to the floor. He then became so hyper, that he ran, and crashed into a wall. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

"It's scary, how fast that worked." Sam commented. For the third time that day, Freddy blushed deeply.

After about a minute of silence, they all agreed that they should try to move him to the couch. But Carly and Freddy couldn't lift him anyway, and Sam refused to get off of the couch.

For a few minutes they argued with Sam, and told her to get off of the couch, and help them lift Spencer. Finally, Spencer woke up.

"My head hurt," he complained.

"What's your name?!!" Carly asked.

"Spencer Shay" he replied quickly. "Why?"

"Good," sighed a relieved Carly. "He's back to his normal self." Spenser rubbed his head, and sipped some of Sam's chili. He received a slap from Sam."

"Oww." He said. "Why did you do that?"

"No one touches mamma's chili." Sam said. "But if someone reviews this story, then I'll let them have a sip."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What do YOU think of this story? Let me know by writing a review. What parts did you think were funny? What parts were exciting? What do you think i should change? What do you think will happen next? What do you think SHOULD happen next? Write answers by reviewing!**

A message from Sam-

"Remember. Mamma LOVES the reviews!"


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy and Sam were each at their own house. Carly and Spencer were at their apartment. Carly had explained what had happened to Spencer, who could still barely believe it. But finally, after Carly explained it several times, Spencer more or less understood what had happened.

"So you know what this means, right?" Carly said.

"What?" Spencer asked, as he reached for his can of Torro.

"It means," Carly said, "That you can't be drinking that anymore!" She swatted his hand away from the can.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Spencer said. "But I'm addicted!"

"Just don't drink it!"

"I'll try." Spencer said. After a short pause, he added "So.., what is it that you wanted to talk to me about in the first place?"

Carly looked at her older brother. Then she said, "Well, there's this bully at school…"

"Did he give Sam the black eye?" Spencer guessed.

"Yes," Carly answered.

"Well, I understand what it's like to be the victim of a bully," he said. "There was this guy named Spanky…"

"Eeew." Carly said. "I met that creep."

"Yeah." Spencer said. "And I remember I always asked Dad to talk to him, but he said that I had to deal with my own problems."

"And did you?"

"No. He's a bully to this day."

"Wow."

"So," Spencer said. "I'll talk to this toddler for you." Carly smiled, and said

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Spencer said.

The next day at school, Carly and Freddy were at their lockers. Sam hadn't yet fully recovered, and was at home. Freddy was asking Carly out again, and Carly was declining again, when Douglass Stone entered the hall. He had bruises on his chin.

Some kids were whispering, and laughing at him. They pointed and snickered. This made Douglass very angry. He advanced upon the group of kids, rolling back his sleeves, and revealing wicked tattoos.

"Who are YOU laughing at!!" The kids said nothing. "Do you think my face looks funny?!!"

The kids said nothing. There was a glaring silence in the halls.

"I think I look good today, don't I?" Douglass said as he grabbed a kid by the collar. He raised his enormous fist, ready to punch the kid in the face.

"If you like the way I look, then I can make you look like that too." Douglass whispered menacingly. The poor kid was so scared, that his bottom lip was trembling. As the kid prepared himself to be pummeled in the face, a loud, defiant voice echoed and resounded throughout the halls of Ridgeway high.

"You better put that kid down, Doug," it said.

Douglass stone had never been stood up to in this manner ever before. He turned around, to see who the challenger was. He looked up, eyeing the person who had spoken the words.

Standing in the doorway, was a tall figure, with his fists on his hips, sticking his chest out bravely. This man was Spencer Shay. "Put the kid down," He repeated.

"Who are you?" Doug said.

"The question is," Spencer said, "Who are YOU to be bullying little kids like this." Douglass Marched right up to Spencer, and said,

"I'm Douglass Stone, and I make the meanest knuckle sandwiches in Ridgeway."

"Well I'm Spencer Shay," said Spencer, "And I make the meanest spaghetti tacos in the whole of Seattle."

There was a loaded silence. The air seed to tremble, as Spencer and Douglass stared each other down. Doug was tall, but Spencer was taller. Spencer was strong, but Douglass was meaner. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Douglass spoke.

"So, Whatcha got for me." Doug said. Spencer walked closer, and closer, until they were eye to eye. Spencer opened his eyes wide, and said, "You need to stand down, brother!" Douglass cracked his knuckles, and said,

"I think we got us a fight in the making."

"No, I don't want to fight you," Spencer said.

"Really?" Doug said. "How unfortunate," As he said this, he stroked his chin, and winced in pain as he accidently touched his bruises. A couple of the kids were snickering at him.

Doug was seething now. He rolled up his sleeves all of the way, showing his tattoo-decorated arms. Spencer pulled up his pant legs, showing his long, striped, and flashing socks.

Douglass threw a punch at Spencer's face. Spencer screamed loudly, and ducked, avoiding the punch. Then he kicked Doug in the shin. He cried out in pain, and gripped his toes. Then Doug raised his fist once more. Spencer ran away, screaming like a girl. Carly and Freddy looked at each other silently. Douglass ran after Spencer, yelling "Whoever doesn't review this story is getting pummeled."

* * *

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Write reviews plese. Tell me what you think. ( i know, this chapter was pretty serious, but don't worry. I'll make it get funnier from here on out. This was just a serious scene, that's all.)**

A message from Carly-

"Reviews are awesome! Write some, and that would make you the un-nubbiest person I know!"


	10. Chapter 10

Carly, Sam, and Freddy were at Carly's apartment. Spencer was working on the mural. He was zipping up and down the latter energetically. You're not still drinking that stuff, are you?" asked Carly.

"Sorry Carly." Spencer said. "It's just, this stuff is SOOOOOOOOOOOO good."

"Jeez, sorry I asked," said Carly, in a playful voice.

"Sam got up, and said, do you know what? I've had it. I am kicking that bully's butt tomorrow at school."

"No, Sam, you can't" Carly said.

"Remember what the nurse said," Freddy cautioned.

"I don't care about no stupid nurse." Sam said. "Mamma does what the _chizz_ she wants."

But even as she said this, she doubled over, gripping her stomach. It was covered in bruises. She reluctantly plopped down onto the couch."

"You're not fully recovered," Freddie said.

"Since when do you care about my health?" Sam snapped.

"Well, I…." Freddy trailed off, and looked confused. Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled a smug smile. Freddy looked at her and said,

"Well, since when does _anybody_ care about your health?"

This was a pretty lame comeback, but it seemed to throw Sam for a curve. For a moment, the mask slipped, and her face portrayed a grim realization. Then the mask was back on, and Sam said,

"Mamma takes Care of _herself_," referring to herself in third person, the way she always did when she called herself 'Mamma'.

This time, Freddy had a comeback. He quickly said,

"Well if you care for your health, then why do you eat all this unhealthy junk food?"

"Because no one ever taught me how to eat healthy."

Freddy was silent.

"Think about it," Sam said. "Your mom makes it her responsibility to feed you properly, and Spenser always buys and cooks healthy foods too. My parents don't _even_ feed me, forget about choosing healthy food. If I get hungry, I'm on my own."

There was a silence.

"Wow…. I'm so sorry" Freddy said.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at Freddy with wide eyes. There was a long and awkward silence. Carly was watching this unfold, so she broke the silence by saying,

"So….. Do you guys want any food?"

"Yep," Sam said.

"Sure…," Freddy said.

"Alright, I think we have some leftover Spaghetti tacos in the fridge." Carly said, as she ran to get some.

"CARLY!" Sam said.

Carly and Spencer both looked up simultaneously, and said "What," at the same time.

"Put extra meatballs in mine, please." said Sam.

"Sure." Spencer said. "Anything for my best friend."

Sam stared at him strangely, and said, "No… Carly's my best friend."

"Exactly," Spencer said. "I'm Carly."

Carly, Sam, and Freddy all met eyes, which were wide with fear.

"What…..did you just say?" Carly asked fearfully.

"I am Carly." Spencer repeated.

Carly looked at Sam and Freddy gravely. They all quickly formed a huddle.

"What should we do, Sam?" Carly asked. "There's got to be some way we can snap him out of it for good. What we did last time wasn't permanent."

"Don't ask me," Sam said. "I'm not the technical nerd."

"Freddy..." Carly began.

"Carly, are you calling me a nerd?" Freddy said.

"Yep, she is," Sam said.

"Focus!" Carly said, as Spencer put on Carly's pearpod, and began to dance to it in a ridiculous manner.

"Is that what I really look like when I dance?" Carly said

"Focus!" Sam and Freddy said simultaneously.

"Okay!" Carly said, in sarcastic, mock surprise.

"Now, we can try challenging the fact that he's Carly. Maybe he'll listen to reason."

"Convincing him might not be too easy."

"Come on," Freddy said. "It's not a matter of opinion. It's fact. He is actually Spencer, and that shouldn't be hard to prove."

Freddy smiled smugly, and said "Watch this." He then turned to Spencer, who was now tossing and combing his hair in a feminine manner.

"Hey Spenser," Freddy said.

"I'm Carly" Spenser whined.

"If you're really Carly," Freddy said, "Then why are you wearing Spencer's clothes?"

This seemed to throw Spencer off. After a moment's silence, he looked down at his clothes, and said, 'You're right! Why _am_ I wearing my brother's clothes? I've got to get changed."

Spencer ran upstairs to change.

"Well, I tried." Freddy said. He gave up, and slumped on the couch. Sam did too. But Sam didn't Slump because she was sad. She was just naturally lazy.

Carly ran upstairs to give her brother some more Torro, as a temporary cure.

Freddy and Sam were now alone. Freddy glanced at Sam, and said

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and review this chapter."

"That's their job." Sam said. "I can't help It if their lazy, like me."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Sam has many good qualities. Lazyness is not one of them. Write a review.**

A message from Freddy-

If you write a review, there's a 99% chance that the next capter will get written sooner. If you don't write a review, there's a 5% chance the next chapter will be writtne at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I usually write a chapter each day, so check daily. (But remember, i sometimes take a day off.)**

* * *

Upstairs, Spencer was walking to Carly's bedroom. Carly grabbed Spencer by the back of his paint splattered T-shirt, to no avail. She had only succeeded in slowing him a little bit. Carly's socks dragged against the floor as Spencer plowed on, advancing to her bedroom.

"No!" She shouted. "Stop it! You're Spencer! Your name is Spencer Shay."

"I don't know who _you_ are!" replied Spencer. "But I'm Carly Shay, and I would appreciate it if you would let go of my T-shirt!"

"Fine!" Carly said as she let go. She saw no reason to keep holding on, since it only slowed him down a little bit. Once she let go, he bolted to her bedroom door. When she found him, she was trying to force his large head through a too-small head hole of one of Carly's shirts. He hadn't even bothered to take off his old shirt.

"What happened to my clothes!" Spencer complained. "They're too small!" When, in actuality, they were the perfect size… for Carly! But Spencer's head was way too big.

"I know what happened!" Spencer concluded. "My brother Spencer must have shrunk them in the wash!"

"Well don't worry!" Carly said, thinking fast. "If you drink this, then the clothes will get bigger again!"

"Really?" asked Spencer.

"Oh, Yeah!" Carly said worriedly. "It's a magic drink!"

"Okay!" Said Spencer, as he chugged down the can of Torro. He then looked around, and gathered his surroundings, and figured out what had happened. Then he looked at the shirt that he was trying to put on, and said,

"Here's your shirt Carly." Carly took it, and hung it up. After an awkward silence, Spencer said,

"So how'd you get me to drink the Torro?"

"I told you it was a magic drink that would make the clothes get bigger."

"And I believed you?" Spenser said. After a couple of seconds, Carly realized what that meant. Spencer had believed her, but he was acting like Carly at the moment.

"Am I really that stupid?" Carly asked, offended.

"Well, I was acting under the influence of Torro, so…" Spencer said, trying to make Carly feel good about herself.

Carly didn't seem to accept that explanation. She crossed her arms, and pouted.

Spencer tried again, and said "Well, I'm not that smart to begin with, so technically, I wouldn't be able to get any smarter, no matter who I think I am."

Carly didn't move from her pouting position.

"Hey!" Spencer said. "I bought some curly noodles today! Now we can make _curly_ noodle spaghetti tacos, instead of boring old straight spaghetti tacos!"

Carly looked up happily, and said "You mean some variety?"

"Yeah! And I was actually thinking that instead of tomato sauce and meatballs, we could use alfredo sauce, and polish sausage!"

"Yeah!" Carly said, "I promised Sam I'd make her some food."

"I'm telling you Carly, there's a fortune to be made off of these spaghetti tacos!"

And with that, they ran down the stairs to make some Spaghetti tacos. As they cooked, Sam and Freddy lied on the couch. Al of a sudden, Sam stood up straight and at attention. Freddy looked startled.

Sam's nose twitched as she sniffed the air. Then she said

"Alfredo sauce, polish sausage, and curly noodles," and nodded self confidently. After a couple of seconds, Freddy said to Sam,

"Okay… I could understand how you could possibly smell the alfredo sauce and the sausages, but how did you know that the noodles were curly?"  
Sam's cryptic answer was, "Mamma knows' a' the noodles."

* * *

**Sorry, i know it's a short chapter, buy try to review. I didn't have much time to type, i was trick or treating!! =) (I got so much candy, i hope it will give me energy to type more!!) I'll try to write annother chapter tonight, but i will not submit it until i get a couple of reviews. I want to know...**

**a. What you think about this chapter,**

**b. What parts you like about this chapter,**

**c. What you think should happen next,**

**I know that you guys will write reviews, so i'll have the next chapter ready some time tonight, (halloween night.) hope you like it!! =D**

A message from Sam-

"There's no shame in trick or treating. But don't get me wrong, i'm not wasting my money on a costume. I'm spending it all on beef jerky! But anyway, Halloween is the only reason that i use effort, because it means free candy!!!" ;)

"Mamma loves' a' the free candy! (as much as the reviews)"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about the short chapter last time. Hopefully, this really long chapter will make up for it. enjoy!**

* * *

Carly and Freddy were at school. It was a passing period, and they were by their lockers. They were arguing in hushed tones.

"Remember the plan!" Carly was saying.

"I don't know if this will work." Freddy said worriedly.

"What do you mean," Carly said. "This plan was _your_ own idea."

"Yeah," Freddy said. But it seemed a whole lot more possible without Douglass cracking his knuckles in the corner there." Freddy said. Then he whined "Oh, he is so ripped." Then he pouted and said, "Oh, I wish that kid would wear long sleeved shirts every once in a while."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because it would hide his muscles, and boost my morale!"

Carly laughed, and said "Oh, man up Freddy!"

Freddy looked agitated, and shifted, but he did not do anything.

"So do you remember the plan?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't want to try it."

Carly ignored this, but said "Get on out there, but remember: you need to sound brave, like some sort of hero!"

Freddy and Carly had brainstormed a plan that night. No, I take that back. It was actually Freddy's idea, and Carly did nothing. Anyway… they decided that if all of the kids who were bullied by Douglass Stone banded up, they could beat him. But in order for that to happen, Carly and Freddy needed to stir up the crowd, and make them feel brave. And of course, Carly left it to Freddy to be the hero.

Freddy took a deep breath, and approached Douglass, who was looting some kid's backpack of all of its valuables.

"Put the backpack down, Doug." Freddy said, sticking his chest out heroically.

"That's the third time this week that I've been told what to do by a wimp," Douglass said, "And I don't like it." The bully cracked his knuckles. "After I'm through with you, nobody will challenge me again."

Freddy was beginning to have second thoughts about the plan. For a moment, he stood there indecisively, and thought about running away. Luckily, nobody saw through his mask of confidence. They simply formed a crowd around Douglass and Freddy, hoping that the bully would finally meet his match.

As they stared hopefully, they had no way of knowing that Freddy was fighting a nervous internal battle. Nobody knew him that well. Nobody, except for Carly. She realized that at any moment, Freddy could lose his nerve, and run away. That would only cause opposite affects, as it would only reinforce their fear of Douglass stone.

Carly needed some way to encourage Freddy. This was the moment of truth, and she did not want to waste it. Thinking quickly, Carly put her hand to her mouth, and blew a kiss to Freddy.

Freddy couldn't believe what he had just seen. He blinked twice, and Carly waved at him.

_This is my moment,_ Freddy realized.

_Better not waste it._

He took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders, and said to the crowd, "He sounds so confident. How would the bully know that this is his final stand?"

Douglass' face contorted with anger and said,

"Oh, that nerd is talking about himself!"

Nobody lauged.

It was a lame comeback, and they all knew it. Freddy allowed himself a moment of victory. He knew that Douglass wouldn't strike him until he made the first move. It was basic psychology. Freddy had figured out that Douglass wasn't like the other bullies. What made him so terrifying was that he liked a little bit of physiological leverage before each fight. Unless his challenger made the first move, Doug wouldn't lay a hand on him until he had him mentally insecure.

Freddy was reversing the order. Words were his realm. He knew that as long as he stayed on top of the argument, Doug wouldn't even touch him. The bully relied on that little verbal victory before each fight, and that was why Sam had almost beaten him.

She hadn't allowed herself to be intimidated by his cruel threats and knuckle cracking. Unlike most of the few people who challenged Doug, Sam had cut straight to the chase, landing a punch instead of voicing a comeback. That not only took the bully by surprise, it also didn't allow him to break her down before she was able to fight.

But Freddy stood no chance in a fight, and so he needed to keep it verbal, until he could get the entire crowd to fight the bully.

"Oh, you look tough, alright," Freddy said, "But somehow, I think you'll have a hard time winning this round."

The crowd looked hopeful, waiting for Freddy to play his trump card. They knew that Freddy could never beat Doug on his own, and wondered if he had a trick up his sleeve. Little did they know that they were his trick.

Freddy gained confidence, and walked right up to Douglass' face.

"So, are you ready to lose horribly?" Freddy said.

"If anybody is gonna lose horribly, it's gonna be you!" Douglass shouted. The crowd was silent, as they let the lame comeback sink in. He was getting excited and nervous now. He realized that Freddie's confidence was no longer an act, and wondered what kind of advantage Freddy had over him. He knew that something wasn't right. The enormous boy licked his lips nervously.

As his nervousness radiated from him, the crowd got comfortable. They observed a part of Douglass that they had never seen before. They still didn't know how the slight, dark haired boy could overtake such a large bully, but Freddy was clearly in the stronger position here. As they observed the tense silence, they were reminded of David and Goliath.

Freddy was now so close, he knew there was no turning back. This could end two ways, and it all depended on how Freddy played the cards. Either Doug would be overthrown, or Freddy would end up in the hospital with broken bones.

Freddy decided it was time to voice his advantage. He broke the tense silence by voicing the obvious. He voiced the obvious that Douglas was denying, that Douglass was afraid of. The bully was denying it since it was not voiced. But now, Freddy was robbing him of that last ability. Freddy opened his mouth, and said,

"I'm afraid we have you at a bit of a disadvantage, Douglass."

At first, the enormous bully didn't know who 'we' was. Neither did the crowd. They all kept looking around for people who were backing up Freddy, but there was nobody. After a couple of seconds, everyone gathered in that hall realized what Freddy was saying.

"Who's 'we'"

"Look around, Douglass. 'We' have you surrounded, and we outnumber you, oh… about twenty to one."

Douglass struggled for a response, and finally, said "So you're saying that all of these people are with you?"

"Yes!" said Freddy. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Well then," Douglass said. "Let's put that to the test."

"Sure thing Dog less." said Freddy, getting braver.

"It's Douglass!" said an angry bully.

"Whatever…" Freddy said. He then approached a member of the crowd. It was a kid named Ruben. "Ruben" Freddy said. "Are you with me?"

Ruben, who was never clear in what he meant because of his intense slang, said,

"As much as a boston cream shark in west Virginia."

"You tell 'em Ruben!" Gibby said.

"Okay…" Freddy said. "Gibby. Do you want to see this bully get what he deserves?"

"Well, I suppose." Gibby said, a little taken aback.

"Would you back me up?"

"Well, I don't know for sure…" Gibby said uncertainly, as Doug scowled at him.

"What if all of these people were helping you?" Freddy said, motioning to the crowd.

"I suppose," Gibby said bravely.

"So how about all of you guys?" Freddy asked.

The crowd gave a half hearted and nervous affirmation. There was a lot of "I suppose…I guess so… maybe…"

"Come on! Now, at the risk of sounding cliché, let me just say this. _On our own, we are easily beaten. United, we stand strong_."

The crowd cheered loudly, and Douglass became frightened. All of the kids that he had bullied in the past were actually standing up to him. And now, he was alone. In desperation, he reached out, and grabbed Freddy by the neck.

"Don't move!" Doug growled to the crowd. "Don't move, or I'll strangle him."

Freddy stood awkwardly, his hands grasping at his own neck for air. Doug shoved his way out of the crowd, who let him pass, for fear of Freddie being strangled. The enormous bully faced the crowd, to make sure nobody detached themselves from it to fight him. He backed up slowly, planning to escape like a coward, and take them on individually later, one by one.

Suddenly, wave of awed fear mixed with respect passed through the crowd. At first, Doug thought that he was finally getting respect again. That is, until he saw the shadow of a tall figure on the floor before him. He turned around, to receive a punch in the face, and a tug of the arm. This was enough to make him let go of Freddy, who fell to the floor, coughing, and gasping for air.

Douglass staggered up from the floor, to see the owner of the opposing fist. The challenger was a tall man with shaggy black hair. His name was Spencer Shay. Doug was incredulous that Spenser had come back to challenge him again. The tall man had specifically said that he didn't want to fight him. Yet he had just punched Doug hard in the face, in a very un-Spencer like manner.

As Doug processed the information, Spencer kicked him hard in the knee, the same way that Sam had earlier. He then kicked him in the ribs, and said, "You are at the mercy of Sam Pucket! Now give me all your money!"

"Why?" Doug challenged feebly.

Spencer's cryptic answer was "because mamma loves' a' the cash."

"What?" asked Freddy and Carly incredulously.

"You heard me." Spencer said, in a Sam-like manner. "I'm gonna take this nub's money, and spend it all on beef jerky!" Spencer was holding a can of Torro.

At the apartment, Spencer had swallowed more of his _Torro _energy drink. This time, instead of thinking that he was Freddy or Carly, he began to think that he was Sam. And Sam's attitude and aggression in the body of a 26 year old man was a very dangerous thing.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Sam/Spencer to the crowd of Kids. "Have it out!" Sam/Spencer was pinning Doug onto the floor with his foot. The crowd of kids ran up and surrounded a helpless Doug, and began kicking him, and grabbing their money back from his pockets. It was simply too much for him. Then Spencer took a swig of Torro, and remembered who he really was. He looked down at the crowd, and ran away, deciding not to be a part of it any longer.

As he ran through the doorway, he bumped into the real Sam Pucket. She wasted no time, and ran up to the crowd yelling, "Clear out! Mamma's here, and it's time for Douglass Stone to get a whoopin'!"

As the crowd cleared away, and she ran up to him, and punched him repeatedly in the face, over and over again. Doug was in such pain and shock, he could barely comprehend what was happening, let alone defend himself. But Sam wanted to beat him fair and square, so she stepped away from him, and said "On your feet, Dog legs."

"Dog legs! Dog legs!" The crowd chanted.

Douglass was on his feet now, and though he was bruised up, he was still in fit condition to fight. Sam knew that, but still couldn't resist toying with him. She approached him, and said, "Hey Dog legs. Check out my awesome new ring."

She held her fist up to his fist, revealing a metal ring. It had the word **maS** on it. Sam said, "It's my name backwards, so that when I punch you, it'll leave a stylish bruise, with my name on it."

Douglass Stone got very angry, and charged Sam. This time, Sam was ready, and she put up her leg, ad kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell back, but was back on his feet in a flash. Now was the final stand. Sam pulled back her fist, and punched. Doug did that also, at the same time as she did. Their fists collided, and Douglass' fist crumpled, since Sam was wearing the ring. A bruise that said **Sam** was already beginning to form on his fist. As he looked at it in anger, Sam tripped him, and he fell to the floor. She then kicked him in the ribs, and said, "You are at the mercy of Sam Pucket! Now give me all your money!"

* * *

**The story isn't over! I have a little more to write! So keep checking for new chapters!!! And **_PLEASE_**write reviews!!!**

**Please tell me if you liked that chapter! What are you waiting for! Press the button!!! =D**

**- - - -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of the nice reviews. This is the last chapter, so try to write more.**

* * *

The bell rang loudly, and kids cleared out of Ridgeway high school. There wasn't a kid who wanted to be at school any longer than he had to. Except, maybe, Freddie. As he exited the school, he patted the doorway affectionately, as if it were his own home. He wished he could stay, and study longer, or join after school clubs and activities, but he knew that he couldn't.

After he had recovered from being strangled, he himself had declared that they could not be found at the crime scene, and that if they didn't want to be expelled, then they should probably clear out. As soon as the school bell rang, they all rushed out. This didn't seem at all suspicious, since the kids were normally in a hurry to get out of the place.

"Come on, hurry up, Freddork." Sam said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder as she exited the building. She had stayed behind in the building, punching the hand of an unconscious Douglass. The reason she was punching his hand was that the SAM bruise on his knuckles would have been blatant evidence as to how he had gotten beat up. And so Sam had invented the idea of covering the bruise by bruising up the _rest_ of his hand. Nobody objected to the idea, and so she had went ahead and done it.

By looks of her, she had done something else as well, because all of her pockets were bulging with money. They were so heavy, that she had to fashion overall straps out two belts to keep her shorts from falling down. Sam approached Carly and Freddie with a triumphant smile. Her pockets jingled with cash as she walked. They looked down at her pockets, wearing matching looks of astonishment.

"Sorry I'm late," said a triumphant Sam. "I just had a little bit of… bid-ness,

to take care of."

Freddie looked up at Sam's homemade overalls, and raised his eyebrows.

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked with a tight lipped, yet wide smile.

"Yes" Freddy and Carly said in unison.

"Then how about we break some of this cash at the groovy smoothie?" Sam turned her head, and smiled. "My treat."

"Are you nuts?" asked Carly. "We have icarly tonight!"

"Right." said Sam, raising her eyebrows in acknowledgement. "Almost forgot."

As they were walking down the sidewalk to their buss, Freddie said,

"I told you you've shouldn't get into fights! You've been hit on the head too many times, and now it's begging to show."

In response, Sam reached over to Freddie, and casually pushed him off of the curb. He yelped as he lost his balance.

Meanwhile, Spencer walked into an official looking building. He realized that he needed help with his Torro problem, and walked into the room that he had reserved under the reason of 'public uses'. He was beginning to lose his mind, thinking that he was different people.

Over the past hour, he had been getting rid of every can of Torro that he owned. He entered the small dark room, and grabbed some folding chairs. He arranged them in a circle, and sat at one of them. Then he waited.

After fifteen minutes, people began to gradually gather in the room, and take seats. There were young adults, middle aged adults, teenagers, people of all shapes and sizes. The room was completely silent. The people weren't talking or laughing, and the usual buzz of conversation was absent.

When all of the chairs were filled, Spencer peeked out the door to verify that nobody else was coming in. When they weren't, he closed both doors. Then he turned to the crowd before him. He was beaming with pride at the all new organization that he had created. He facet the group of people, and said,

"My name is Spencer. Welcome, to torroholics anonymous. I was once a torroholic. My addiction went on for quite a long span, actually, a grand total of two entire days. But don't worry. I've gotten past my addiction. And you're all here so you can get past yours."

He then turned to the woman sitting next to him, and said, "Now, starting with you, we will all introduce ourselves, our first names only, and say how long we've been torroholics."

"Okay," she said nervously. "My name is Shannon, and I've been a torroholic for three months."

"Okay! Good job!" Spencer said. "Next!"

The next person was a teenage girl, who said'

"My name is Shannon, and I've been a torroholic for three months."

"Okay!" said Spencer. "It looks like we have two people here with the same name! Shannon, meet Shannon," he said, gesturing from one Shannon to the other. "Shannon, Shannon." He chuckled at his own joke. Shannon and Shannon were not amused.

"Alright, next," he said, with the trace of a smile still on his face.

The next person in line was a portly middle-aged man with a large bald spot on the back of his head.

"My name's Shannon," he said, "And I've been a torroholic for three months."

"Ohh…" Spencer said. "Are you sure? I don't think that Shannon is a guy's name."

"I'm not a guy.", said the man. "I'm a girl."

"Wait a second…" Spencer said. He looked around the room. Each and every one of the people was sipping a can of torro.

"I'm Shannon!" yelled an old lady from across the room.

"No, I'm Shannon!" yelled a tall man.

Spencer had forgotten the side effects of drinking _Torro _energy drink. Each and every person in the room thought that they were Shannon. The actual Shannon looked worried, as she wasn't drinking any Torro. "Let's get out of here." Spencer said.

Shannon did not have to be told twice. They bolted out of the room as a fight broke out.

"Take you to dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Shannon said.

Meanwhile at the icarly studio, Freddie was counting down.

"In…Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

"Hi, I'm Carly,"

"I'm Sam,"

"And in case you didn't read the Heading at the top of this website, this is icarly."

"The web show watched by earthlings," Carly said,

"And Martians," Sam said.

"Really?" Carly asked Sam.

"Hey, it's possible!" Sam said.

"Alright then, all of you Martians!" Carly said. "We will demonstrate a earthling dance that we do, called a slow dance."

"Normally, it's performed by a girl, and a man that she likes." Sam said. She signaled Freddy.

Freddy switched to the B. cam, and hung up his camera. He then crept away from it, but still not in the view of the B. cam. He approached Sam as the lights dimmed.

"Today, Sam will demonstrate a slow dance," Carly said as Freddy approached Sam.

"With a _**HAM**_ that she likes!"

"You bet" said Sam, raising her eyebrows, and smiling a tight lipped smile.

Freddy reached behind a curtain, and pulled out an enormous ham, and presented it to Sam.

As the music turned on and disco lights began to rotate steadily, Sam hugged the ham, and slow danced with it, turning to the beat of the music.

"There you have it," Freddy said. "A slow dancing Sam, with a slow dancing Ham!"

"Oh look!" Carly giggled. "Their making out!"

Freddy turned the camera to them, indeed, Sam was pressing the ham against her mouth passionately.

"Don't eat each other alive!" Freddie said.

"Nope." Sam said. "You know me. I'll eat anything that doesn't eat me!"

At that moment, Spencer burst into the room, saying "Hey guys! Meet my new girlfriend!"

Shannon waved. Spencer saw that they were shooting icarly, and though it best not to interrupt. Instead, he began to dance with Shannon.

Now, everyone was dancing, except for Carly, and Freddie.

"Hey, Carly…" Freddy asked.

"Yeah?" Carly said.

"Do you… want to dance?"

"Freddy!" Carly said, as if they had discussed it before.

"Sorry." Freddy said.

In a different galaxy, a Martian named Nug-nug was watching icarly. He roared with laughter, and turned it off when it was over. He then turned to his lap top, and went to , and read a story called ibully, by Mr. Weymin. He then wrote a review since he knew it would make the author happy. The review read,

**This fic was out of this world, even for Galaxy wars!**

**May the face be with you, Nug-nug.**

I suggest that you write one too,

P.S. Go back, and read the story. The Nug-Nug review is there, I guarantee it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! That was the end! But i will now start annother story, so look for new sories by Mr. Weymin.**

**p.s. I am completely blank on story ideas, so could you review, and give me some?**

**I also have 1 single idea, tell me if it's good or bad.**

**'The icarly gang stumble into the real world, and discover that their life is actually a T.V. Show on Nickelodean.**

**Please review this story thoroughly.**


	14. my email adress

BY the way you guys, if you want to keep in touch, here's my email address.


End file.
